


First Day of School

by ariddlesorigin



Series: Stiles Winchester!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddlesorigin/pseuds/ariddlesorigin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts a new high school... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and all of its characters and elements are a product of their creator Jeff Davis and subsequently belong to him and MTV. 
> 
> Notes: Not beta read. Sorry for any and all grammar/structure mistakes. Enjoy.
> 
> **Paige and Derek's dialogue is taken from episode eight: Visionary.**  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles Winchester sighed as he pulled his jeep to a stop into one of the last vacant parking spots outside of Beacon Hills High School. Shutting off the vehicle, he slumped back in his seat with a sigh; this was the third new school of his high school career and he was only a sophomore. With any luck, his family wouldn't move before the year was out—it wasn't like he didn’t understand the constant moving—members of your family being on wanted lists for both Heaven and Hell was just some serious shit, yo. Still, high school sucked and it sucked even more when you were constantly the quirky, new kid. But Stiles was going to suck it up, because his family had gone through a lot more crap than most people ever had to in their lives and he didn’t need to be complaining about having to change schools so much. So he nodded decisively to himself, climbed out of the jeep, slammed the door in just the right way to get it to shut, locked it and then headed in the direction of the entrance of the school. 

Once inside the main building, he fumbled his schedule out of his messenger bag to find out what and where his first class was, grateful that his Uncle Sammy had gotten him registered the week before so he didn’t have to struggle his way through that disaster waiting to happen. Since he was too busy scanning his course list, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ending up almost walking into a group of boys playing basketball in the hallway who also appeared to be teasing a girl. 

“Hey, do you guys mind? I’m trying to practice.” The girl asked, narrowing her eyes at the boy in the front with the basketball who appeared to be the leader of the group. 

“How do you know we’re not trying to practice here, too?” He replied with a smirk. 

“Yeah, see, I was practicing in the music room and I’m pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball.” The boy snarked back, executing a few moves with the ball as the boys behind him cheered him on. The girl, obviously fed up with the lot of them, turned on her heels and marched back into what must have been the music room. The boy must have noticed her out of the corner of his eye because he started to call after her, tossing the ball off to the side and it was just Stiles’ luck that it rebounded off of the floor to smack him in the head, knocking his glasses off. 

“Shit!” He cursed out, reaching up to grasp his face. 

“Are you okay?” The boy asked, kneeling down beside Stiles. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

Stiles squinted at him skeptically, “I dunno, dude, you seem to have a pretty winning personality from what little I've seen.” 

“That… I wasn't being serious. I was just messing around!” Stiles couldn't be completely positive without his glasses, but he was pretty sure the guy’s cheeks were tinged red. 

“Yeah, fine. Do you see my glasses around here? I can’t see a thing without them.” The words were barely out of Stiles’ mouth before the boy was pushing his glasses into his hand; Stiles let out a relieved sigh at the fact that they weren't broken. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome. Are you new here?” 

“Yeah, today is my first day.” 

“Here, let me see your schedule. My name’s Derek by the way.” 

“Stiles,” he answered, handing over his schedule. Standing up he brushed himself off, readjusted his glasses on his face and then leaned over to gather his other belongings back up off of the floor. 

“What kind of name is Stiles?” 

“A nickname, okay? There’s that winning personality of yours shining through again. My first name is a monstrosity that no one can ever pronounce.” 

“Shut up! It was just a question. Oh, hey, you have Chemistry with Mr. Harris with me. I can show you the way if you want. Just let me say good-bye to the guys.” Derek said, handing Stiles his schedule back before starting to turn back to his group of friends. 

“Yeah,” Stiles started, eyeing Derek skeptically, “That’s okay, dude. I’m pretty sure I can manage on my own. You should totally go hang out with your friends and finish your practice since it was so important to be practicing in the hallway—though, maybe you should go apologize to that girl from earlier?” As he’d been talking, Stiles had been slowly distancing himself from Derek. “Catch you later!” He shouted over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner. 

“Ugh, seriously?” Stiles muttered to himself as he headed toward his classroom. “That is what I’m going to have to deal with for the rest of the year?” He made a mental note to totally look up that girl, though, she seemed badass. 


End file.
